Blackest Hearts Year 1
by Lanari
Summary: When a young woman from our world falls into the Harry Potter universe she thinks she's gotten drunk and hitched a ride to Disney World. But how will this woman of 22 years help the Hero? And, how will she, in the end, be more dangerous the Voldemort? THIS IS A BLATANT SELF INSERT FROM A TUMBLR CHALLENGE! Okay? Thar I said it.
1. Snakes on a Train?

A/N: This was a challenge on TUMBLR to write fanfiction for their Fandom Jump scenarios. Since I eat, sleep, and breath Harry Potter I decided to do that. I do not own Harry Potter in any way; but don't think that won't keep me from taking the plot and beating the crap out of it!

000 I AM A LINE BREAK 000

It was a normal day at work when something simply abnormal happened. I had been trying to pass the time until the end of my midnight shift by listening to music while waiting for the pain pills I had taken for the pain in my head and teeth to kick in while biting down every so often to test if I was still in mass amounts of pain. I blamed braces for my horrible enamel which was probably going to cost me a shit ton to fix the cavities I had and probably cost me a tooth getting pulled because fuck grinding your teeth in your sleep. I cursed everything from braces to the fact that I was too damn busy to brush properly, to the fact that cola was tasty and water was not.

My dentist was going to be so smug...curse his stupid smug face. But I'v gotten off track; I was passing time until the end of my shift at 8 am listening to movie OST's and debating if I should play Minecraft. I had just closed my eyes to try and blot out the pain in my head (and face) when suddenly it felt as if the whole world jolted. My feet dropped from where they had been propped up on the desk and hit the floor and for a moment I thought I would tip back out of the roll-y chair I had been lounging in. It was like that feeling you get in bed when you think you're falling and you jolt back into wakefulness. Yeah, that feeling everyone hates.

Well I didn't, in fact, fall off my chair because I had found myself now sitting on one of the padded benches they have in trains. But, I had never been on a train. I looked around blearily, fixing my glasses and yawning, mussing my short hair. Unless I had been dreaming of work and was on a train to my Aunts house...I think I would remember that though. My feet were resting on a wooden steamer trunk with a strange coat of arms carved on the lock, causing me to frown.

I had seen something like this somewhere before...now where was it? I looked down at myself, preparing to see the usual jeans, and hoodie combo that I wore to work. I instead found myself wearing what looked to be a school uniform with a grey skirt, long stockings and a sweater vest. I was...incredibly confused since I was 22 and had just begun my studies in Psychology at a community college. A woman with a kind face and greying hair opened the door to the place I was sitting and smiled at me.

"We'll be pulling up to Hogwarts soon, dearie. You'll want to get into your robes. It's a little chilly." She then closed the door and walked off. I, of course, sat their in a dumb shock. Hogwarts? Had I somehow gotten down to Disney Land? How the fuck had that happened? Was I drunk!? I felt indignant fury build up in my heart.

"By the Horned God, I am going to give Stevens such a BEATING if he got me drunk then put me on a Train!" I cursed aloud, causing the young girl who stuck her frizzy head into the compartment to jerk back and give me a concerned look before skulking off. I glared at her back before taking a deep breath to calm myself; being a HUGE bitch was not going to solve my problems now. Right now, I needed to find a park guide to put me on the fastest plane BACK to Rochester so I could pummel my room mate into a paste for this sick prank! Finally the rust bucket I was on slowed and came to a stop, pulling me from my quiet appraisal of the little blue eyes white kitten in the cage atop the steamer trunk I had been propped up on. It had been giving me a betrayed glared since I'd woken up and I wondered if they did this for everyone and how many prop animals they had. How much did it cost to feed them?

I was ushered off the train and into a group of young children, I despaired when I noticed that I was actually shorter then most of them. What are parents feeding their kids theses days that they're taller then a 22 year old woman!? Finally I was pushed into a boat by the crowd where I found myself looking up into eyes greener then even mine. Wow; whoever they'd gotten to play Harry for the 'sorting' year for tourists was freaking amazing! He was giving me a nervous look so I smiled reassuringly; poor kid must be new.

"Hey, I'm Katelyn." I whispered to him, "But my friends call me Spooky." The poor kids' eyes widened before he gave me a tiny smile of his own. The red head who was playing Ron was glaring at me and I gave him a dark look for not thinking to comfort his co worker when he was so obviously nervous.

"I'm Harry." He whispered back and I smiled at his performance. He was dedicated even when so freaked out; I wondered if he was afraid of the water. I winked at him and nudged him with my shoulder playfully as we got out of the boats.

"You have my name and I have yours; that makes us friends now." I said with as much determination as I could muster; this set for Hogwarts was HUGE! I looked back out across the lake and frowned; where were the lights from the Roller Coasters? From the city around the park? Something...didn't feel right and it was making me nervous and jumpy. I hissed when the red head bumped into me and glared at him before Harry pulled me into the building; whispering at 'Ron' to quit being mean to the 'nice girl'. I fell into a sort of daze, watching the people around me while the actor for Dumbledore did his speech. As Professor McGonagall started to call people up, I wondered how they would 'sort' us. I...strangely enough was called up by my mothers maiden name; Katelyn Collins. I walked up the steps slowly, wondering why most of the Slytherins were giving me awed or frightened looks. I hadn't done anything...or at least I don't think I had.

"A powerful mind behind those innocent looks, isn't there Miss. Gullen." Came a tiny voice from the inside of the hat. Was there a speaker? Did I fill out a questionnaire before getting stuffed on that train?

"No no, Miss. Gullen it is only I. Hm, a World Walker I see; I bet you didn't see that coming did you? Think we're all actors; foolish child." It's condescending tone of voice made my eyes narrow and I pursed my lips.

'I am 22 years old, thank you very MUCH.' I thought angrily at the speaker. How dare someone who was only reading a script act as if I was a child! The 'hat' chuckled before settling around my ears.

"A woman of 22 you no longer are. This is all VERY real Miss. Gullen; you would do well to work that in your favor. You have ambitions; to learn how to bend peoples minds to your own will. To help them since no human seems to want to help themselves. Trying to seek penance for an act of manslaughter who's fault was not yours; but your have a very Gryffindor outlook on life. But there is a darkness within you...a shadowy taint that no one in the house of the Lion would accept. You long to kill those who would make fun of you; those who look down on you. You walk hand and hand with death, my dear, searching for him blindly." I stiffened, feeling as if someone was pulling my soul out and reading it.

"Very loyal and intelligent; but neither the house of the Eagle or the house of the Badger would accept that evil in your heart. But do you even know it's there? You've played the good girl for so long can you even notice the cracks within your own mind? Can you feel them straining against the threads you bind them with? You have such strange morals...rather kill a man then beat them up for money? You fear that look of hatred you would find in his eyes. You want to be loved by everyone; for fear is not the way to get others to follow you. You could be a very dangerous young woman...I think there is only one place to send a budding Dark Lady. I will send you to the shadows in...SLYTHERIN!"

Now I knew...there was no going home. This was home now; and now I had a new mission. I would help Harry Potter (for that was who he really was) to defeat the Dark Lord. I would have them hand the Magical World to me on a silver platter. I knew how the muggle world was going to end up; I had to make sure this magical world full of wonders didn't end up like my world in 2013. I would make sure. And I would get rid of anyone who got in my way. The hat was right...I was evil. Maybe just a little lighter then pitch black but still...dark.

Something wicked this way comes...


	2. A little slice of madness

A/N: Gosh sorry it took so long to get this written! D: I swear work has been keeping my creativity down! Well here's the second chapter for Blackest Hearts! And woo am I getting kind of evil in this thing. XD Blame Star Wars the Old Republic. I play a sith.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL PLEASE DON'T SUUUUUUE D:

The first thing wrong that struck my too shocked mind was when I was standing in the entrance to my private rooms; apparently ALL Slytherins had them. I was grateful of course because I had never been very proud of my pudgy body with it's too short torso and too short legs. I looked down at my too flat chest and grit my teeth.

"I have to go through puberty. AGAIN." I hissed angrily, dropping my trunk handle and slamming the door shut behind me. I tore off my clothing and laid them over the chair at the desk, grumpily flopping down onto my large four poster bed. I had gotten use to sleeping nude ever since I'd had a nightmare after my sleeping clothing had gotten tangled in the sheets. I stared at the ceiling for a while before unpacking my trunk into the dresser, set up my books and let my cat out of his cage.

"Guess it's just you an' me kitty. I'll name you Justice because you're eyes are so blue." I rambled at the kitten, running a single finger down it's fluffy back and listening to him purr. Ugh...all the video games I played wouldn't even be invented for another 11 years. I was stuck with a Super Nintendo and a Nintendo 64 if I was lucky! I would have to find one or I just might go crazy without the sound of 64 bit music to distract me from wanting to pummel my classmates. Or the distraction of shooting a bandits head off in Fallout 3. With such pleasant thoughts in my head, I curled up around Justice and went to sleep. That bed was amazingly soft!

I was very tempted to curse all of my classmates into insanity the next morning at breakfast. I'm not much of a morning person since I usually work midnights; it tends to turn you into a night owl. Of course that was when Draco Malfoy came to introduce himself while I was staring into my oatmeal in a daze. Somehow I had gotten my thoughts to focus on the space time continuum since I had been watching Fringe a few days before.

"My name's Draco Malfoy. I'm sure that you know that purebloods are better then everyone, Collins. I'm also sure that you'll agree to be my friend now that you know how much better then everyone I am." He said snootily. Well I'm sure that's not what he said but that's what my overly tired brain heard. I, of course, glared at him with enough hate to cause spontaneous human combustion since I'm pretty sure with magic it's quite possible.

"What makes you think I wish to be friends with you?" I asked him grouchily. I was pretty sure I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and if the inbred Daddy's boy kept talking to me I was pretty sure I'd resort to random violence. My brain kind of jumped on the random violence bandwagon and started to list how many ways I could maim the child without getting caught...if i could just get him into classroom far away from human traffic. Hm...plucking every strand of hair from his head before beating him with an ugly stuck sounded appealing to me.

"Don't you know who I am? Oh that's right...you're the mudblood adopted child they have. Your poor mother must be disgraced having a muggleborn child." He dared to laugh at his own joke. I felt my eyes narrow as familiar anger rose in my heart. I tempered it before smiling at him slowly, reaching up to pat him on the cheek.

"Oh, Malfoy. I may be whatever you say I am. But I'm going to tell you right now..." I trailed off, moving my hand behind his head to slam him face first into his plate of food. "NO ONE; and I mean NO ONE insults my mother. My mother CHOSE to love me; unlike your precious Father who HAS to love you even though you're a spoilt, brainless, and foul little rat." I hissed at him with such venom that I startled myself, not to mention the fact that the entire Hall went silent. The poor idiot's face went as red as a pomegranate and I pushed down the odd wish to smile at his pain. I was, after all, a civilized person and would never take such pleasure in something so childish. I smiled sweetly at him and help him up, brushing egg off this face gently.

"Why, Malfoy! You must be careful lest you bruise that pretty face of yours!" I exclaimed loudly while most of the Slytherins around us were watching me carefully and with no small amount of fear. Okay...there's a story here or I'm a fish. I hadn't done anything yet to garner that amount of caution. Well...not YET. I fluttered my fingers at Malfoy delicately after receiving my schedule, leaving the Great Hall.

"Hey! Katelyn, wait up!" Called a familiar voice from behind me. Curious, I turned my head and watched Harry come tripping out of the Hall in those too big clothing of his. I frowned and made a mental note to start training him and myself up...and get him some actual fitting clothing. I smiled as the red head 'Weasly' followed after him and glared at me. How amusing...the little baby thinks he can scare me.

"Oh, hey Harry! Did you enjoy breakfast?" I said, smiling gently. It was so hard to be snotty or anything to that cute face of his. That would be like trying to be mean to a kitten! He gave me that adorable confused face and I couldn't help but put my hands to my cheeks and coo at him. With great care I put my arms around the young boy who I had decided right then and there was going to be my best friend.

"Er, Katelyn...?" He called carefully from where I had squished our cheeks together. He reminded me of my nephew and I couldn't help it! It was like I still had the emotions and hormones of a 22 year old woman! Being around so many cute kids was hell on my maternal instincts!

"Gosh you're just so CUTE! You remind me of my nephew; with your big eyes! Any way; did you get enough to eat? Oh did anyone trouble you? I can beat them up if you want!" I cackled madly in my own head; since by 'beat up' I meant 'kill and make vanish forever'. I let him go and linked out arms together to walk to Potions.

"Yeah, breakfast was great! The way you put Malfoy in his place was brilliant! I saw Snape and he was looking so torn! Like he didn't know what to do." Harry grinned and I cut off another happy coo before it could take form. Ron was giving me more dirty looks so I stuck my tong out at him...which was very childish of me.

"You know for a Slytherin; you don't act very slimy." The red head muttered suspiciously. I stared at him once we came to a stop outside the Potions door. My eyes were hooded over as I regarded him and remembered all the jealousy and trouble he caused. With a tilt of my head I made up my mind and gave a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh Ron, just because I'm ambitious and sneaky doesn't mean I'm evil. While, yes, those traits do make for a good bad guy I am a perfectly normal 11 year old girl. My greatest want in life is to be a psychologist and help people." I almost purred at him, forgetting to mention that by learning how to help people as a psychologist I also knew the best ways to crack someone's mind like a bad egg. Harry, sweet, blind, naive, wonderful Harry actually smiled at me like I was a saint. It almost gave me guilty twinges when I remembered how I was going to train his 'friend' Ron and put the fear of the Gods into that little red headed twat of a sister of his.

"Wow, Katelyn! That's so neat! I wish I was smart enough to help people." The little dear said quietly. I smiled a bit; hiding my psychotic tendencies behind a sweet face.

"You are and you will be, Harry. Oh, and you can call me Kat it you want! Or Kate. Or Spooky." I chirruped while dragging them into the Potions classroom to sit on the other side of Harry. I grinned across the table at Ron and gave him a distinctly crazy smile.

'Don't you worry, hun. We're all going to be BEST FREINDS." I watched as Ron gulped and I grinned inside my head along with a insane laughter. Harry, of course, was grinning to himself as he realized he'd made TWO new friends on his first day alone! Oh yes, Harry. We're going to be BEST friends. And anyone who gets in your way will be taken out...and I will remake this world so it doesn't end up like my old world.

Of course when Snape entered the room and noticed one of his Slytherins sitting with the 'Golden Boy' he sneered. Oh right...a few more things I have to FIX. First Snape, then Pettegrew, then Fudge. I sighed and took out my notebook and a ballpoint pen. So many cracks that need fixing! Well...SOMEONE has to do it!

"Snape is such a git!" Harry groaned from where he sat next to me at the dinner table. The day had gone mostly the same as it had in the books; with only a few changes. Such as me terrorizing the pants off Quirrell and making Snape pale with only a few snarky words. Either I had already been a little hell beast before 'I' took over this body or there was something REALLY queer about my family. I had been getting horrified look from teachers and Slytherins ALL DAY. Ron was shoving his face full of food before answering our Boy-who-lived.

"Of course he is, Harry! We're not Slytherins and therefor he hates us! He seemed to like the potion that Kate and Neville made!" He said, glaring at me while I picked at the food on my plate. How had I gotten dragged over to the GRYFFINDOR table? Now I was getting glared at by two Houses; The Lions for daring to be a Slytherin at their table and my own Snakes for daring to sit with the filthy Gryffindors. Of course that wasn't whole untrue since it seemed like most of the Lions had horrible eating habits. At least HARRY had listened to me when I asked him to use his utensils properly. I sighed as everyone began to leave.

"I will meet you two in the Library tomorrow during free time. We have a lot of work to get started on." I said, narrowing my eyes at Ron when he started to protest. Harry wouldn't neglect his studies under MY watch! I had done that in normal Muggle school but I wasn't going to let that habit follow me into this life. Harry frowned and I smiled.

"Okay, Kat. Meet you there during free time.." He said before we turned away from eachother; him to their Tower and me to the dungeons. The Slytherins all stared when I walked in and I bared my teeth at them.

"What? You got something to say? No? Good let's leave it that way." I hissed at them, slamming the door to my rooms closed. Justice looked up from where he was sleeping on my pillow and mewed at me. I smiled and set my books down to fish out the cat food I'd found in my trunk to feed my kitten.

"Silly Justice...one day I'll make a world where such a concept isn't so muddled. A world where no one has to worry about being thrown out of their house; or if they'll be hated because of what they are." I spoke softly to my kitten, petting his soft fur as he ate. I pulled off my uniform and got into bed; turning off the lamp next to my bed as I settled down to sleep. I missed my cats already blue eyes glowing the same pale color as lyrium from that Dragon Age game before Justice hopped onto my bed to sleep curled up next to my nose.


	3. Where the Lonely Ones Roam

A/n: This is for my good friend Chance who has been pushing me to write more. She demanded I put her in it so I did; though not in the way she expected I think. XD

000Iamalinebreak000

"There was a break in at Gringotts." A Slytherin spoke as his dark eyes trailed over the pages of The Daily Prophet. I trailed my own gaze over to the boy and felt that cold sense of dread down my spine. This was the beginning of what would be my future; this was the beginning of the adventure. I hummed into my orange juice before smiling and winking at Draco. He flinched before turning back to his food with a dark glare. Ooo, little ferret might try and tell his father about me. I might want to start booby trapping my door. Another girl sneered and started her own speech.

"We all know who it was; my parents told me that You-know-who would rise again, and he's the only one powerful enough to break into Gringotts." She snootily proclaimed. I could feel my respect for the Slytherin gossip vine growing; they were getting stuff RIGHT. While Harry and his friends jumped to 'Snape did it'. I sucked my spoon clean while I thought about how to point them in the right direction without them jumping on the whole 'blame Snape' bandwagon.

"What do you think Collins? You think it's the Dark Lord, don't you?" One faceless slytherin queried. I sneered and pulled the spoon out of my mouth.

"I think that not everything is as it seems." I said quietly, staring intently at Quirrell where he sat eating with a shaking hand. Every so often he would flinch and my smile would widen. Oh, the dark lord was obviously not happy with his vessel. I smiled and wiped my mouth with my napkin before standing. I grabbed my bag then turned to start for the door, slamming face first into some poor soul.

"Oh merlin I'm sorry!" Cried the person I had run into. I growled and looked up into the bright eyes of a Hufflepuff. A hufflepuff with red hair that had one black streak in it and dark black eyes. For a moment I was stumped; I didn't remember this girl from the books! I think I'd remember someone who looked just like my one friends' fancharacter- oh. I narrowed my eyes and glared.

"I know who you are and you are NOT supposed to be here." I hissed. This was MY world now; figments from my old life had no place in it! Chance Lillian Snape just smiled at me and picked my bag up to hand over.

"Kat!" I turned on my heel sharply, eyes wild as I looked for the voice that had called for me. Harry was running towards me; waving like a madman with Ron in tow. I looked back to snarl at the woman who I knew wasn't supposed to exist only to find her gone. I frowned in confusion before shaking my head and turning back to Harry.

"Hey, Harry. What's up?" I called quietly; still confused and less then my normal geared to go self. He gave me a funny look before grinning again.

"Did you hear about that break in at Gringotts? That was the day I was there for school supplies!" He leaned in and whispered to me. "Also; Hagrid took something from a vault while we where there. I don't know what it was but he said it was for Dumbledore!"

I could feel my brain cells longing to pull my face into a picture of complete 'did you really just tell me that?' Because really...I've known him for maybe three days and he tells me this? No wonder this kid was always in trouble! I smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"That's a very interesting story." Seriously, what was he expecting me to say? The poor boy looked slightly put down by my lack of reaction and I sighed.

"Listen Harry; unless we know there's a connection to something we have to have all the facts. Don't jump to conclusions; that only gets people hurt." This was a lesson he needed to learn before people got hurt later. If I could just beat some common freaking sense into his magic naive skull I would feel accomplished! Besides; flying lessons were coming up and I REALLY wanted to try flying. Even though I was deathly afraid of heights I wanted to be able to feel the wind in my hair. Ron was glaring at me, probably for being right, while Harry looked slightly happier.

"You're right, Kat! Come on we better get to Flying class." He then started to take off towards the Quidditch field. I followed after the two blurs at a more sedate pace, a serene smile on my face. You know...this life was actually pretty good!

000IAMALINEBREAK000

Damn you Murphy! Why'd you have to go and make that 'if something can go wrong it will' rule!? It was bad enough I was apparently tripping fan characters without being on anything but now I forgot about the whole 'Draco Malfoy is a childish prick and a bully' rule. Made up be me. Just now.

"Well, well! The Longbottom dropped something..." Came the prat's stupid voice. I turned from where I had been watching poor Neville get taken inside and I snarled at Malfoy. He jerked back as I started to stomp forward to where he was standing with the remembrall in his stupid pudgy hand.

"PUT. THAT. DOWN." I managed to get out between my clenched teeth in between demonic sounding growls and hissing. The BOY had the GALL to smirk at ME! I am a 22 year old woman with the ability to tear his mind to PEICES! This...CHILD dared think himself ABOVE me? All of the Lions and most of the Snakes were looking at me as if I was a two headed monster.

"Come and get it Collins. You're obviously a blood traitor-" Luckily his STUPID, WHINING, BRATTY, face was quickly closed by my fist meeting his mouth. Now, I was never one to hit someone with my FIST; Slapping them hurts more. But I must say that punching Malfoy hurt SO BAD but felt SO GOOD. I grinned a feral smile that was more teeth and wildness then smile as I stood over him.

"You are nothing more then a BULLY and are not fit to grace the sole of our Founders boot! You disgrace everything we stand for with your childish taunting and strutting. Salazar Slytherin would be ashamed to find you in his house!" I spat in his face as he scrambled away from me to his broom.

"You're just as crazy as the rest of your family Collins! My father will hear about this! He'll make sure you're put down like the rabid dog you are!" He whimpered at me like the frightened lamb he was. I all but saw red and was about to go and kill the stupid fool when I was grabbed by my arms by two other slytherins and held back.

"Don't you dare threaten her like that Malfoy!" Cried a voice in my defense. I felt my anger cool as I turned my head to find who it was defending my honor. There, shaking in front of the lions, was Harry. He was doing his best to look angry and threatening but was looking more like a slightly pissed off kitten.

"You think you can get it too, Potter? Well, come and get it!" The nancy git then flounced onto his broom and flew off like the Queen of England. All I could do was watch as harry pulled of the death defying dive of insanity that earned him his spot on the Quidditch team from my warm casket of restraining hands. I watched as Harry was led off by McGonagall before shaking off my classmates. I would get them all back for that later; Malfoy especially.

"You're going to be in trouble from father." Came a voice by my left ear. I turned with a sneer; seeing no one around but that stupid hallucination now.

"Go away; you're not real and you being here just means I'm more insane then I imagined." I grumbled, gathering my things and trudging back towards the castle. Soon the 'Golden Trio' was going to be born. They would meet Fluffy.

"I'm just as real as you are Euri." I felt a flash of anger tear through my body as I rounded on the stupid hallucination.

"That is NOT MY NAME! My name is Katelyn Achlys Collins and you will remember that!" I shouted with all the feelings I had. I opened my eyes to find the girl gone.

'Then why do you still answer to it, Euridice?' Tickled her voice in the back of my mind. I screamed and gripped at the sides of my head, shaking it while strands of red hair poked out between my fingers.

"You're nothing more then a childish fantasy! Go away! I will suffer you no longer!" I yelled at myself. I had a wonderful life to live now; one full of as many magical and mystical creatures and adventures as I could dream of. I no longer needed stories and myths to try and plug the empty hole in my soul. When I opened my eyes; I was alone again. In my mind and all around. I ran back to the castle for my next class with a buzzing mind. I pushed all thoughts out of my head because there was more to plan. How to kill Quirrell? How to top the 'Golden trio' from blaming Snape for the break in? How to begin my plans?

It all hinged on Harry listening to me; something I was sure I had fumbled today.


	4. The Sharpest Knife

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Borderlands 2 kind of ATE my life for a while there...and we got a new kitten so...yeah. LIFE. Here's the new chapter! XD Not as much got done as I'd hoped but meh.

00000

I honestly couldn't understand how Harry had gotten so far in his life without having his neck snapped by some charming assassin. He'd let me get so close to him with only a few sweet words, a kind smile and a pat on his head. I suppose for a child raised in neglect any sort of kind word was instantly thought of as a friend. He and his little friend Ron were chattering together while we dined together in the kitchens for breakfast, about some trivial Quidditch match that would be happening in the near future. Of course Ron was glaring at me every so often, but I simply would smile and tilt my head at him in a way that I had been told was very...insane looking. Of course their idea of insane and my version of insane were very different...since when I usually smiled at Ron it was with my forced 'politely blank' that people usually use when they don't want their boss to know they hate their guts.

"I still think Snape's a greasy git, no matter what our resident Slytherin thinks!" Ron said arrogantly. I of course couldn't say anything at that moment because the little pustule had timed it so I had a huge chunk of chicken parmesan in my mouth along with the fork. I frowned around the tasty, cheesy, chicken-y goodness I was consuming and tried to dredge up some amount of offense to that statement but found I was in too good of a mood to really be angry. The House Elves had promised me cheesecake if I behaved while they muttered about 'Collins' and their 'violence'. I never turned down delicious cheesecake...mmmm.

"Oh, Ron...Kat hasn't been anything other then helpful and kind to us! She even stuck up for Neville!" Harry defended my honor in my place. Oh yes, I defended Neville. The fact that he was going to be smokin' hot when he grew up had NOTHING to do with my decision either. Denial is not a river, Katelyn!

"But she's a Slytherin, Harry! Nothing good ever comes out of Slytherin!" Now THAT I did take offense to! I was a good person(mostly)! I helped people, and I didn't kick puppies or anything! I pulled my fork out of my mouth as I finished my mouthful and frowned.

"Just like no one evil has come out of Gryffindor, right?" I asked venomously. They may not know about Peter Pettegrew but damn if I was going to let them slander me and any one who WAS good in Slytherin while thinking their house was so spotless. The red head glared at me and glared right back, feeling another fire dragon lighting itself in my heart.

"You do know that Merlin was a Slytherin, right? I'm rather proud to be in the same house as the most powerful wizard in all history." I moodily pointed out; reminding myself I can't actually rip the little blaggards toenails off as that would only reaffirm his belief that I was a baby eating monster born from the depths of hell. Ron, of course, continued to glare at me since he apparently had nothing to say to that. What I wasn't quite expecting was for that idiot Malfoy to make a total fool of himself and taunt Ron into accepting a Wizardign Duel for Harry while in my presence right before lunch. I paused in my quest to free my wizarding robes of white cat hair (which was a futile attempt) and stared at him.

"I choose Katelyn Collins as my second!" The brick haired blonde declared pompously.

"I knew it!"

"EXSCUSE ME. BLONDIE!?" Came the respective shouts of Ronald Weasly and myself. The little twit had the gall to smirk at me as if he'd WON something! UGH and here I was hoping to avoid this whole 'finding Fluffy and starting to learn about the Philosphers stone' thing. Nope, mr. Hairgel-induced-retard over there had to fuck that up too! As Ron pulled Harry off after accepting the duel in his place I turned to Draco and slammed him into an unseen corner by his robes.

"Listen here, MALFOY. I don't like you, you don't like me. But if you RUIN what I'm working on I will END you." I hissed in his face. The malfoy heir had paled past the color of milk as I poisonously glared into his face.

"Remember that when you start trying to goad the Boy-Who-Lived, FERRET." I shoved him harder into the wall as his face started to clear in comprehension and I snarled before backing off to go to class.

"Are you working for...HIM?" The boy behind me whispered and for a moment I thought about denying it. I thought about telling him the truth; I was a world walker who planned on separating the Magical World even more from normal humans. A 22 year old woman who was now 11, who planned on preserving the magic in the world. But you know what they say about secrets; the more people who know them the less they stay secrets. I turned my head and gave a secretive smile before going to me next class; Transfiguration. Behind me, Draco Malfoy began to ponder. He began to think about what plans the Dark Lord may have for Harry Potter; plans that involved one Katelyn Collins.

000-000

I feel my heart beating, in my throat. Every moment I lived flashed before my eyes as I started up into the eyes of Death himself. Only apparently Death was a giant three headed dog. Nothing I had ever thought of could have prepared me for this moment; the feeling of hot stinking breath on my entire body, the chest rumbling growls. I was 22 years old damnit, yet here I was; shaking in my boots as I pressed Hermione, Ron and Harry behind me as they too stared up at Fluffy. One heart beat, two heart beats, is that screaming?

"KAT!" Three heartbeats, suddenly the world came rushing back to me like a tidal wave with roar of my blood in my ears and the grip of a hand on the back of my shirt. Someone pulled me from the room as the dog's fangs snapped shut where my body would have been only a hair of a second before. The Golden Trio was gasping for air around me and I shook off the hopeless sense of fear that had gripped me within it's treacherous claws. I got up to slam the door shut on the barking heads fighting to get through a too small door way, breathing hard before I used magic to lock it.

"What in the bloody hell was that!?" Came the half scream from the red headed Weasly. I turned my head to glance at him, feeling a tingling in my cheeks as blood started to come back. Hermione was of course searching her enormous brain for an answer, but I beat her to it.

"A Cerberus. From greek myth; said to guard the gates of Hades and eat any souls that try and escape." I intoned with all the feeling of a textbook; shock doing wonders for my cognitive skills. Hermione was glaring at me for getting the answer before her and I waved the look aside; she would get used to it since I was going to be with them for a while.

"Wow, Kat. How do you know that?" Harry breathed in awe. Ron glared at me as well, distrustful again.

"Yeah! How did you know, why did you not want us to come down this hallway!? Did you know that THING was here?" He accused, making the other two turn doe eyes back to me. I snorted and pushed my short hair out of my eyes, my clips having gone missing when escaping the dog.

"This is the third floor, idiot. The floor that the Headmaster told us not to go down? Plus; I've seen Hagrid coming up here with bags of raw meat. It's not hard to start piecing a picture." I sneer at the boy, lying through my freaking teeth is easier then I imagined. I left them outside their tower with those words; calling back over my shoulder.

"He was also standing on a trap door; think on that little Lions!"

000-000

"It's levi-O-sa. Not levio-SA." Came Ron's mocking voice from my right as I left Charms class. It had been chaos with a bunch of children trying to make feathers fly. Luckily I had gotten mine to fly on the fifth try or I'd be having to write a foot of essay on the impact word pronunciation has on magic. Ugh, I wrote enough essays in college and I didn't want to have to write more. I clench my teeth and grabbed Hermione by the wrist as she pushed past me, tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"She's a nightmare! It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" He prattles on to Harry, who was looking like he was trying to be happy at his friends mean spirit while not really agreeing with him. Hermione gave a quiet sob as I pulled her close to my side.

"Ronald Weasly!" I shout, putting all the maternal instincts I had into that one name. The dolt jumped a foot in the air; looking around wildly for his mother. I winked at the startled Hermione; I loved creating chaos and taking bullies down a peg. This way I get to do both at the same time! He turned and saw me stalking towards him, my face like a thunder cloud and he cowered. I could feel my heart swell with pride: He was learning!

"How DARE you speak such ill of someone who did nothing but HELP you. I have half a mind to put you over my knee and slap your bum until it falls off your body and grows legs! First me, now Hermione!? Who else are you going to accuse of being nasty? A Hufflepuff?" Harry was staring at me with wide eyes while Ron had ducked his head under the weight of my words. The rest of the houses were watching with unabashed glee as a Slytherin gave a Griffindor a tong-lashing.

"You keep your poisonous tong in your head if you have nothing nice to say, WEASLY. If I hear you say another nasty thing about someone you havn't tried to understand I will hang you by your toenails in the Forest!" He tried to open his mouth and say something but I cut him off with my hand, then turned and linked arms with Hermione and walked off in a huff to Dinner. I loved being a drama queen! It was always so much FUN!

"Why did you help me?" Came Hermione's quiet voice. I turned back to her with a sly expression on my face. She flinched back from my gaze.

"Maybe it's because you're of use to me. Or perhaps it could be because anyone that horrible little boy is disdainful of I have to be friends with. Or maybe I'm just lonely...being kind in Slytherin doesn't make you many friends." I quipped, proud of the confused look I had put on her face. For a moment I saw someone else mirrored in her know it all face...a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who always had facts about science. A hand clenched around my heart as I think about my friends from my other life.

"But mostly it's because you remind me of someone. Someone I miss dearly...someone I doubt I will ever see again." I mumbled half to myself and half to her. As if she can see the pain the memory causes me, Hermione put a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me nervously. Something wet slid down my cheek and I lifted my fingers and found them wet with tears when they came away. My lips trembled with the force of holding back the sobs that tried to force their way out of my heart. I pushed past Harry and Ron, missed their startled looks when they saw my face. I ran through the halls with little thought of where I was going until I found myself in the bathroom. My grief and pain poured out through my tears as I beat my hands raw on the rough stone of the castle.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" I startled myself with the tear roughened scream that tore itself from my throat with the force of barbed wire and glass shards. It felt like I cried and screamed until my throat was raw, like hours passed. When I finally came back to myself, blinking and sputtering around my pain...I remembered what day it was. Then, the smell hit me.

The Troll. How had I forgotten about the troll? I could hear it grunting outside the bathroom door, before it opened. Oh Goddess...no one knew where I was. None of the teachers would get here in time. I fumbled for my wand, holding it in a white knuckled grip. One bloodshot eye peeped over the top of the bathroom stall and I shoved all my fear away before it could overwhelm me like it did with Fluffy.

The eyes; Trolls were weak against fire and their eyes being hurt. I gathered up all of my courage and pointed my wand at the creature's eyes as it's bulldozer shovel sized hand ripped the stall off the wall.

"INCENDIO!" Fire shot into the thing's face charring it and I heard the sound of it's eyes sizzling and popping in it's skull. It flailed; catching me in the torso and flinging me feet over face into a wall. I wheezed as best I could with no air in my lungs and fought to get myself up; to get myself fighting.

"Kat!?" Harry had come for me...what a foolish, sweet, naive child he was. Through the burning tears in my eyes from lack of air I could see the Professors behind him as well as Ron and Hermione. I was saved...but I was also sure I'd cracked a few ribs. I fell into velvet blackness to the sound of battle by the hands of the adults and the feeling of tiny hands shaking me.


End file.
